


warm smile that could save the world

by RenTDankworth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Español | Spanish, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Lance tiene una sonrisa que podría salvar el mundo. A Keith le gusta verla.





	warm smile that could save the world

Si tuviera que describir ese sentimiento con una palabra, seguramente sería _: Desastre._ (Así, en mayúscula, porque es algo demasiado grande que no puede expresar ni siquiera en palabras, porque el tiempo no le alcanza).

Y el frío cala hasta sus huesos, le hace doler las articulaciones, y Keith siente que podría morir congelado ante el frío invernal que empieza a colarse en los agradables días de otoño.

(Hay lágrimas brotando ligeramente de sus ojos, y siente la imperiosa necesidad de correr hasta ya no reconocer nada, que nadie le conozca, y empezar de nuevo).

.

El frío aire le golpea el rostro, y hace que las saladas cascadas se sequen sobre sus pómulos, dejando esa desagradable sensación pegajosa que tanto odia.

Su viejo celular vibra en su bolsillo, sabe que Shiro debe de estar preocupado por él. Fue un idiota al salir del pequeño departamento que comparten ambos por culpa de su impulsividad.

_«No es tu culpa. No es culpa de nadie, en realidad»._

Y siente que se odia, ese día se odia más de lo que alguna vez lo ha hecho en toda su vida.

.

Keith tiembla. El frío es insoportable, y él es un idiota que ha salido solo con una chaqueta que no le cubre ni la mitad del cuerpo.

 _«Bravo, Keith»,_ piensa con sarcasmo.

No tiene dinero ni para comprar una taza de café en algún autoservicio. Y se lamenta por solo seguir sus impulsos.

.

—Keith —escucha aquella voz tan conocida que varias veces le ha sacado de sus casillas, pero que en ese momento se siente como una agradable brisa de verano (y el pelinegro ríe internamente al comparar a Lance con una brisa veraniega, porque todo en McClain grita sol y verano)—, ¡Keith!

El moreno llega hasta Kogane, y Keith apenas si sonríe al saber que puede compartir su miseria con alguien conocido.

—Ah —suelta el pelinegro a modo de saludo, y Lance sonríe de esa forma tan deslumbrante que le derrite un poco el corazón.

—¿Qué haces aquí, viejo? —cuestiona el moreno. Keith únicamente alza sus hombros en señal de que ni él mismo sabe qué hace.

Solo... está actuando como el idiota impulsivo que es.

(Y Lance parece no querer indagar más en el tema, sabe que lo mejor es dejar el tema por la paz. Porque tampoco es como si McClain pudiera reclamar algo, porque los dos son tan parecidos que a veces duele).

—Solo...necesitaba olvidarme hasta de mí mismo por un momento —responde Keith después de un rato, mientras se oculta para mantener el mayor calor corporal que le sea posible.

—Bueno...si quieres, puedo invitarte una taza de café —ofrece Lance con nerviosismo, rascando su nuca de esa forma tan propia.

Keith apenas sonríe, y sus ojos brillan como si el Universo entero (tan vasto, tan bello, tan misterioso y tan brillante) hubieran viajado hasta esos orbes de un muy particular tono de azul —de ese tono que nadie ha sabido distinguir en si es más azul o violeta—.

—La verdad es que sí, me gustaría —responde el azabache, aún envuelto entre sus brazos; pero su voz es mucho más suave, y por un momento, se escucha tan amable que parece que la vida podría nacer de ella.

—Entonces, vamos a la cafetería de la esquina. Su café es realmente exquisito, y podría ayudarte con lo que quieres —Lance sonríe, con esa brillante sonrisa de Sol y arena que deja ciegos a todos a su alrededor, y que calienta el pecho como un día en la playa.

( _«Su sonrisa podría salvar al mundo entero»,_ piensa Keith con una leve sonrisa y una mirada de enamorado que ni él mismo se soporta _«Me gusta que sonría»_ ).


End file.
